Confio en ti
by Shin Black
Summary: OC x OC. Luego de la guerra de malvinas, Argentina está destruido, sólo una persona lo puede ayudar. Argentina x Perú Mención de Chile, la cool llama e Inglaterra


Confío en ti

Miró el cielo con gran interés, pues no tenía otra cosa que mirar cuando todo a su alrededor estaba destruido. Su cuerpo débil intentaba levantarse con pereza pero tampoco podía. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una agudeza punzante en el pecho.

Intentó moverse, pero las heridas de sus brazos aun estaban frescas y podía sentir como su cuerpo ligeramente temblaba.

De fondo, oía los llantos de mujeres y jóvenes, los gritos desgarradores de una guerra sin sentido que ponía a la nación enfurecida.

Las mentiras reinaban en esa época, pues cuando más necesitaba que sus jefes se pongan sinceros con el pueblo, más le mentían. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera gente que le importara tan poco la vida de sus hermanos de tierra?

Cerró sus ojos y dos lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro húmedo, sucio, y lleno de heridas.

Tal vez él olvidaría lo que pasó, pero su gente no, su gente seguiría luchando y siendo resentida aun cuando él perdonó. Inglaterra no volvería a ser el mismo después de esta dolencia, en realidad, nunca fue el mismo, siempre hubo un resentimiento a lo que era Inglaterra para él y para los argentinos. Pero ¿y Chile? Apretó su puño. Él sabía que Chile sólo era un esclavo de unos pocos que le mandaban, pero no todos eran iguales allá y no debería estar resentido con alguien que sólo cumplía órdenes; pero le dolía, le dolía saber que la persona que más amo estuvo en su contra en aquel momento.

Y no sabía si era por celos, los celos que Chile le tenía a Malvinas, o era porque realmente le parecía justo lo que se planteaba y no se rehusó a salir tras él. Tampoco sabía si la ayuda de Perú era por su amor secreto hacia Chile o porque realmente le quería a él. ¡Quien sabe! De lo único que ahora estaba seguro es que ésta herida dolería durante siglos, que nadie podría sanar y que tal vez las generaciones que nazcan a partir de ahora no le den tanta importancia como la gente que lo vivió y lo lucho; probablemente crezcan sabiendo que las Malvinas nunca fueron de Argentina, pero aun así, la humanidad quedó herida, al menos su país.

-No puedes estar todo el rato ahí tirado –dijo una voz bastante suave.

Tenía razón, esa voz tenía razón; pero ¿cómo levantarse después de tanta guerra y muerte sin sentido?

-Vete boludo, déjame solo –susurró Martín. El muchacho de cabello negro se arrodilló y con tranquilidad levantó la ropa manchada de sangre del argento-. ¿Qué haces?

-Te curo –dijo Miguel mientras se levanta e iba por su cool llama a buscar el botiquín.

-Mi vida es una mierda –susurró con la voz quebrada-. ¿Para que seguir?

-No digas eso, Martu –susurró Miguel luego de sacar el botiquín e ir a juntarse con Martín para curarle las heridas-. Va a arder –susurró antes de colocar un poco de algodón con alcohol en la herida.

-¡AAAH! ¡MIERDA! ¡LA REPUTA MADRE QUE TE PARIO MIGUEL! –gritó por el ardor que sentía, Miguel sólo sonrió de costado.

-Vamos, no seas así, sé hombre –susurró el muchacho mientras seguía limpiando aquellas heridas.

-Al final, nada valió la pena, mis jefes eran flor de hijos de puta…..y mi gente la más valiosa que existe…..-susurró.

-Muy valiosa –sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo para que no le duela el ardor.

-Tú también estas herido ¿no? –preguntó el muchacho. Perú asistió con la cabeza.

-No más que tú, créeme –sonrió.

-Lo siento –musitó en un suspiro-. Todo ésto es mi culpa……no sé como me verán ahora en el mundo.

-Martín, créeme, diste todo lo que pudiste y luchabas con un poderoso….y a la vez, con tu propio vecino.

-Yo lo amaba –susurró-. No sé si volveré a verlo igual.

-Mmm….

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó mientras le limpiaba Perú las heridas de la cara a Argentina-. ¿Qué sientes por Manuel?

-Nada –susurró enojado-. Ese tipo sólo me hace la vida a cuadros…..

-Jejeje….-rió con dolor-. Yo sé que en el fondo lo quieres.

-¿Como a ti? –preguntó, Martín tomó la mano de Migue y le miró a los ojos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.

-De nada…..-sonrió.

Como pudo se levantaron los dos, Miguel sosteniendo a Martín para que no se cayera. Caminaron un largo trecho, era necesario abandonar esas tierras.

-Ahora siento lo mismo que tú, cuando tuviste tu guerra y perdiste tierras –susurró el muchacho. Miguel sonrió con dulzura y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. El rubio le miró de reojo algo intrigado.

-Te quiero mucho –susurró.

-Yo también….y confío en ti……

Y sin más palabras ambos se fueron de esas tierras que ahora eran extranjeras


End file.
